Watch Your Back
by Keeume
Summary: royai. When a mysterious serial killer is at large on the streets of Amestris, It is up to Mustang and his team to find out what's going on. Includes Riza's grandfather being the sly royai shipper he is and loads of fluff. Rated T for language and gore scenes *UPDATED EVERY MONDAY*


_**A/N okay so I would just like to thank you all for checking out my very first fic! please feel free to pm me and leave a comment! **_

_**New chapter out every Monday!**_

_**I hope you all enjoy!**_

A loud sigh could be heard traveling through Central Command's pristine hallways, the sigh which belonged to the one and only Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Another one, again?" asked Roy disappointedly

"Yes sir, I'm afraid that it's the 3rd one this month" his 1st lieutenant replied

Roy lent back in his chair and swept his hand through his ebony hair while letting out another sigh.

He closed his eyes for a moment, then lent forward, sitting up straight.

"When and where was it found?" he asked, looking up at his lieutenant

Riza looked down at the clip board in her slender hands

"8 o'clock this morning at Whitemore Bay, a couple of fishermen found it, must have been a horrid shock for them."

"indeed" Roy said in agreement. He got up and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair.

"I guess we should go and check it out then, come on lieutenant." he said, walking to the door.

Riza nodded slightly and grabbed her coat off the hanger, putting it on in one swift move.

"Havoc you should come along too" Roy said, turning around and leaning against the door frame

"You got it Chief" Havoc replied, grunting as he got out of his chair.

"Fuery, you can stay here, you don't need to see this. Breda, Falman you two get me the information on the victim"

"Yes sir!" said the three officers.

Roy pushed himself off the door frame and walked out, followed by his 1st and 2nd lieutenant and began to walk down the halls of central.

'We've really got to hurry up and catch this bastard. We never know who could be next, it could even be one of us.' Mustang thought.

'Doubt it will be any of the men here though, so far they've only been targeting women' Roy furrowed his brows and looked down beside him at his forever loyal 1st lieutenant in concern.

"So, Chief" Havoc said, braking the silence

"Do ya think this guy is tryna gain something out of these murders? or do ya think he's just some psycho Ripper fan?"

Roy didn't bother to look back.

"Honestly Havoc? I have no idea. But I do know that he needs to be stopped. Anyone could be targeted next"

Havoc grunted in agreement.

"Actually sir" Riza spoke up

Roy raised an eyebrow and watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"The murderer seems to be only targeting prostitutes at this moment in time. It could be a coincidence but if he was a Ripper fan then it's going to result in more prostitute's deaths. What we need to do is get them off the streets for a while, until we have caught the murderer."

Mustang raised a hand up to his chin

"mmm, yes now that I think about it, you're correct. But we can't just tell all of them to up and get out."

"Yes, but if we tell them that they could possibly get mutilated, I'm sure they'll stay out of the area for a while, Sir"

Roy nodded and carried on walking. The three officers strode out of the building and down the white stone steps towards the cars parked in front of central command.

"Heya, Chief? suppose this guy is a psycho Ripper fan, shouldn't we call in a Ripperoligist to help us?"

Roy smirked.

"Woah, Jean Havoc? actually suggesting something smart and helpful? Never thought I would see the day" he snickered

"Hey! I am too helpful! and I am plenty smart!"

"Suuureeeeeee" Mustang teased

"You mocking me, Flame Boy?"

"Bet your ass I am, ashtray"

"Are you challenging me or something?" asked Havoc in amusement

"Alright guys" Riza interrupted "Lets just say that both of you are dumb so we can get this over with"

The two men nodded.

"...hEY WAIT"

Riza smiled as she unlocked the car and slipped into the driers seat. Havoc opened the back door and slid into the back seats. Roy joined Riza in the front.

"Now about what Havoc said." Riza started "For once I agree. I can get Furey to look for one once we get back."

The men grunted in agreement and Riza revved up the engine. Once they were all ready to go, Riza drove off to Whitemore Bay.

To say that the drive to Whitemore Bay was eventful was an understatement. 40 minutes of bad jokes, almost running over pedestrians and the countless complaints that consisted of "Are we there yeetttt?" "But lieutenantttt!" or "fuckING HELL HAVOC, THAT STINKS, SOMEONE OPEN A WINDOW. JESUS CHRIST WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN EATING?!"

Riza sighed and smiled.

those two cold really be like children sometimes, but honestly, she wouldn't have it any other way.

She looked down at the bay and saw a big white tent, surrounded by men and women in forensic suits.

"Hey!" one of the men shouted up from the Bay,

"You people are Mustang's team right? Over here!" the man bellowed

Riza waved and smiled to show that they were on their way. She locked the car and the three of them made their way down to the sandy bay.

"Colonel Roy Mustang. Pleasure." He greeted, and outstretched his hand.

The man smiled and shook it. "Damien Hill, Sir"

"This is 2nd lieutenant Jean Havoc" Roy said, gesturing to Havoc

Damien shook Havoc's hand "pleasure, sir" Havoc smiled, He liked being called Sir.

"And this is 1st lieutenant Riza Hawkeye" Roy said, gesturing to Riza

"Nice to meet you, ma'am".

Riza smiled once again "Likewise"

Once everyone had been acquainted with one another, they started to stroll towards the tent.

"So" Roy started "What do we have?"

"Well" Damien spoke,

"Annie Hondoas was a local prostitute around this area. She was only 25 with lots of friends and family. Her friends and family say they have no idea who could kill Annie, let alone have a grudge against her, everyone loved her. She was a very nice person, caring."

Roy nodded and continued towards the tent

"How bad is it?" Roy asked before everyone entered the tent

Damien scratched his head "Well lets just say, if you ain't got the stomach to handle the gore then I suggest you wait out here"

Roy nodded.

"Yeah, uh Chief, I'll pass and stay out here, just had lunch ya see?" Havoc said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Roy and Riza smiled in understanding, nodded and entered the tent.

Their smiles quickly turned into frowns as they entered the tent, it reeked.

They caught sight of the mutated corpse in the middle of the floor.

Riza covered her mouth in shock.

Roy frowned "Dear god, i had no idea that it was this bad"

another member of the forensic team looked up, a sympathetic look on their face.

"I'm afraid it is Sir"

"Wh-what on earth happened to her?" Mustang asked, holding his nose

"Poor girl had her stomach sliced open and insides pushed up. And up here" the woman said pointing to the victim's skull

"Her skull has a gaping hole in it. It could have been caused by a weapon or the fish have been at it"

Mustang grimaced.

"How long do you think she was in the waters for?" Riza asked

"Hmmmm..." the woman started, resting her hand on her chin.

"By the looks of it, i would say... around to 4-5 weeks maybe?" she said, turning around to the pair.

Riza frowned.

"And no one reported her missing?"

"Well you see, Annie had told her parents that she was going on holiday with her friends, staying up in a lodge in the mountains for a few months."

"When her friends saw that she didn't arrive on the first day, they thought she might be held up or something important came up, so they left it for a day. The next day when they still heard nothing from her, they decided to call her family. But obviously they had no idea, they thought she was with them."

"Later on that evening they gathered up a search party, but to no avail. They then reported her missing." the older woman explained.

"But we-" Riza started until Roy butted in.

"Why did we not hear about the missing person report?" asked Roy

The older woman sighed.

"With all due respect sir, Missing persons go straight to the police, not the military. it's a small matter so it's handled by the police. If it was a person of a greater importance to the military, then you would have been informed."

mustang slid his hands through his hair again

sighing Roy spoke again " Right. Come on lieutenant"

Roy turned around, leading the way, obedient lieutenant in toe.

"So" Riza began, looking up at her cornel

"What's the plan?"

Roy smiled down at her

"I think it's time Elizabeth came back from her holiday"

Hawkeye nodded, a light smile gracing her lips.

_**So there we have it! the first chapter to my very first fic! **_

_**I know it was short but there is so much more to come!**_

_**Don't forget to comment if you want too!**_

_**thank you all for reading! Have a nice day!**_


End file.
